Perversión
by azrael-nothing
Summary: Porque su definicion es demasiado amplia y el castaño demasiado inocente. Two shot 1827/6927


He regresado con un par de one shot sobre la perversion de Hibari y Mukuro, ustedes saben. Posiblemente tenga algo de OCC, admito que me cuesta librarme de él. En fin los dejo con el primero.

Disclarimer: Ningunode los personajes de KHR me pertenecen todos son creacion de la fantastica Akira Amano, yo no gano nada por esto, aunque me gustaria recibir un trozo de galleta por ello no, simplemente no se puede.

* * *

Reborn se paseaba de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación. Cabe decir que era un acto poco común en el tutor pero la situación se estaba descontrolando y necesitaba, aunque le molestara, ayuda.

Era bien sabido que en el mundo de la mafia cosas como la debilidad o la inocencia no encontraban lugar, este era un mundo lleno de engaños en donde comes o eres comido. El asesino era consciente de todo eso y de aún más cosas como: la debilidad e inocencia de su dame alumno. Eso era lo que le preocupaba principalmente. Si alguien fuera de los conocidos de Tsuna veía al chico sin dudarlo lo atacarían al verlo tan frágil, casi parecía una flor entre un mar de sangre y pólvora.

Si bien, en cuanto sentía el peligro para su familia Tsuna se transformaba para protegerla, todavía no era suficiente. El momento en que se tuviera que manchar las manos se acercaba ominoso. Reborn como su tutor estaba obligado a destruir esa debilidad de Tsuna, en pocas palabras debía pervertir el alma pura de su alumno, pero por extraño que sonara, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. Esa aura de inocencia y calidez que lo rodeaban le hacía imposible el trabajo.

Lo sopeso por varios días hasta llegar a una conclusión: alguno de ellos dos tendría que corromper a su alumno. Llamo a quien en estos momentos se encontraba menos ocupado. El día de hoy le daría las claras instrucciones de enseñanza para su dame alumno y esperaría a hacer lo correcto.

El sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta detuvieron su andar, se encamino a uno de los sofás e allí se acomodó.

_Adelante – permitió pasar al nuevo tutor de Tsuna.

Con pasos calmados se adentró el joven de cabello oscuro y piel blanca, observo de reojo al sicario antes de detenerse enfrente de él y dedicarle una mirada aburrida. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara un pequeña ave logro colarse, sobrevoló la habitación mientras cantaba el himno del instituto de su dueño. Voló en círculos unas dos veces antes de posarse en el hombro derecho del ex prefecto de Namimori.

_Bebé – reconoció – ¿para qué me llamaste? – pregunto sin rodeos.

_Necesito que hagas algo Hibari – el nombrado elevo una ceja confuso no sé esperaba el tono apesumbrado del tutor. Espero en silencio el instinto animal de su interior se revolvía por la emoción. _ Como sabrás Tsuna se convertirá en el décimo capo de Vongola, por lo que el número de enemigos aumentara.

_ Eso ya lo sé, pasa de todo eso y dime ¿que necesitas? – interrumpió el ex prefecto aburrido de las introducciones. Lo que ocultaba el bebé realmente parecía prometedor.

_Es necesario corromper a Tsuna y enseñarlo a matar, a Tsuna le hacen falta esos conocimientos.

Hibari se quedó en blanco por unos instantes. ¿En verdad el sicario más peligroso del mundo era incapaz de realizar algo tan simple?

Una sonrisa burlona se instaló en sus labios, si eso quería dejarle como misión, gustoso aceptaría en corromper al herbívoro. Asintió y sin nada más que decir se alejó del arcobaleno, frente a la puerta se detuvo y sin voltear le dedico unas últimas palabras.

_Te estas volviendo débil bebé – salió dejando sólo al arcobaleno del sol.

Hibari de inmediato empezó con la tarea encomendada por el arcobaleno. Llamo a Kusakabe y sin dar gran explicación le ordeno que preparara las cosas para realizar un viaje, después de dar las órdenes pertinentes se encamino a la oficina del herbívoro en donde seguro estaría rellenando papeles en esos momentos. Tardo muy poco en llegar y en cuanto estuvo frente a la puerta la abrió sin importarle nada.

Tsuna brinco levemente de su asiento al ver como su oficina era invadida por el guardián de la nube, lo observo incomodo ¿Por qué Hibari se encontraba ahí? Incomodo lo siguió con la vista, el guardián camino hasta el mueble en donde se encontraba el herbívoro. Al estar frente a frente sonrió con malicia, Tsuna lo miraba confuso su hiperintuicion le advirtió sobre el peligro que rondaba.

Parpadeo confuso al verse elevado del seguro suelo, grito al igual que una niña e intento patalear esperando que Hibari lo soltara pero el guardián de la nube sólo acomodo al cielo sobre su hombro y le dio una ligera nalgada provocando un gran sonrojo al guardián del cielo. Tsuna vio como el papeleo se alejaba y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal de nuevo la sensación de peligro lo alertaba. Había algo que le decía que si salía de la mansión junto con Hibari ya no volvería a ser el mismo de antes.

Pero nadie impidió la salida de la mansión a ambos jóvenes; las y los sirvientes se encontraban muy asustados como para intervenir por su jefe. Claro Hibari ignoraba a todos, en cuanto se encontró frente a la limosina negra que era conducida por Kusakabe abrió la puerta y aventó dentro del auto al castaño. Después de tal suceso nadie volvió a ver a Tsuna por tres años.

Pasaron los tres años más tortuosos para Gokudera, Kyoya rara vez reportaba su posición o el estado en el que se encontraba el castaño, claramente también ignoraba las misivas de todo herbívoro. Para ese entonces había un extraño rumor circulando por toda la mafia. Reborn se encontraba molesto por dicho rumor en verdad no le costaba creerlo y apostaría su maldición a que esos dos estaban tras de esos eventos.

Reborn camino al despacho de Tsuna – el cual actualmente ocupaba – y tomó el folder amarillo en donde guardaba todos y cada uno de los incidentes. Recogió las hojas y paso una tras otra.

En todas las noticias se hablaba de los asesinatos en las diversas mafias, en donde siempre se encontraba un mayor número de muertos para las locales y rara vez se encontraba a los asesinos. Reborn observo lánguidamente la última página de periódico. Esta hablaba sobre un chico de veinticuatro años que había sido visto cerca de por lo menos dos asesinatos en New York uno contra uno de los subordinados de la mafia rusa y otro contra un asesino en serie, el cual era el único que no involucraba a la mafia.

Coloco de nuevo los documentos en el folder y salió de la habitación, su celular vibro dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Cogió el celular sin verificar el número, contadas personas podían contactarlo a ese teléfono. Escucho una tenue risa maliciosa y tierna; frunció el ceño, de inmediato identifico al dueño de la risa. Espero a que continuara o le dijera algo pero nada.

Comenzó a desesperarse y a maldecir, en cuanto tuviera al chiquillo entre sus manos pagaría caro la broma, sin embargo, el sonido de una queja y la voz de barítono de Hibari le hicieron prestar atención nuevamente.

_Estamos dentro – fue el parco mensaje que dejo el guardián de la nube antes de colgar. El sicario observo el teléfono con una creciente ira en su interior que tuvo que pagar el aparato. Se sacudió los restos del celular y se encamino a la habitación del castaño en donde imaginaba se encontraban.

Abrió sin tocar la puerta estaba a punto de disparar a cualquiera de los dos cuando la imagen ante él lo detuvo por un momento haciéndole olvidar su intención homicida.

Tsuna se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de Hibari, sus manos seguían desabrochando la blanca camisa del guardián quien ni siquiera se inmuto al ver entrar al tutor de su ahora pareja. Reborn elevo una ceja ante el descaro de su alumno. Sin pensarlo mucho recorrió la corta distancia que los separaba e igual como tomas a un pequeño gato el sicario tomó del cuello a su alumno y lo alejo del ex prefecto.

_ Ah, hola Reborn – dijo tranquilo Tsuna antes de pararse y buscar sus pantalones, puesto únicamente se encontraba con una camisa blanca y sus bóxer. Reborn boto a Tsuna fuera de la habitación tenía que hablar a solas con Hibari.

El guardián de la nube lo observo aburrido, él que estaba pensando en divertirse con el castaño. Reborn lo miro con desprecio antes de sentarse en la silla del escritorio personal de Tsuna. Pasaron unos segundo analizándose en el tenso silencio de la habitación, el sicario fue el primero en hablar.

_ Hibari – el aludido comenzó a prestarle atención y dejo de ver la puerta.

_Cumplí con la parte del trato Bebé.

Reborn únicamente afilo la mirada, en efecto el guardián había cumplido con su petición. En este momento el sicario se lamentaba de no haber sido específico. Simplemente esperaba que esto no perjudicara la relación con los otros guardianes.

_No totalmente – soltó fríamente el sicario. Hibari silbo sorprendido – los subordinados que atacaron tenían cierto tipo de antecedentes en específico que iban desde venta de drogas a menores hasta asesinatos en escuelas. No me sorprende por parte de Tsuna.

Hibari emitio un gruñido ante el argumento, ciertamente no había logrado corromper totalmente a Tsunayoshi, sin embargo si había algo que logro sacar del fondo del muchacho y eso era lo que lo hacía terrible y llamativo. Esa dualidad existente dentro del ahora omnívoro.

_La perversión puede tener un amplio significado Bebé – sentencio antes de salir a buscar al castaño.

* * *

Sé que parece tener un final abierto, es una pesima costumbre que no puedo abandonar. Bien si llegaron a este punto los felicito por su paciencia, el siguiente capitulo no es una continuacion de este (en realidad no existe continuacion de este one-shot). El siguiente existe en una realidad alterna, misma situacion diferentes personajes. Mmm me cuesta trabajo explicarlo pero ya lo sabran para el siguiente. Ciaossu, le envio chocolates y galletas virtuales ;)


End file.
